


Wyn Tragedy Strikes (Polytine Exchange)

by kats853



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crash Landing, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kats853/pseuds/kats853
Summary: 'A tight fitting, slightly layered at the chest, white shirt sat snugly on Lance's chest. Paired with, lo and behold, a crop jacket in baby blue. Keith never would have thought Lance would willingly wear a crop jacket, never mind on a diplomatic mission. Trailing his eyes down, Keith was about to focus on Lance's seemingly shiny trousers, leggings you could even say, when - Was that a GUn!'It was going Great. Until it wasn't.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFeelingWyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFeelingWyn/gifts).



> This is going to be a 2-3 chapter long work, and currently the longest ive written! I'm sorry its so late, but i had no ideas on what would be good enough!

Keith hated lance. Hated him with a burning passion. He hated Lances cocky, little smirk, that stupidly cute eyebrow wiggle, and don't even get Keith started on Lance's slightly oversized jacket that could engulf Keith if he wore it.... Okay, maybe Keith didn't hate Lance, but he definitely hated what Lance did too him. He hated how his heart sped up and his cheeks and ears flushed in a tell-tale red just by being in close proximity, he hated how he felt so angry, yet betrayed when Lance flirts with something, but most of all, Keith despises the drop he gets in his stomach after Lance does something that's (In his eyes) stupidly risky, despite himself having done worse.

 

Keith never usually got crushes. He'd had a few in his younger grades, and a couple flings in his teenage years, but none were ever stable, healthy or long lasting. If, heaven help us, Keith did get a crush, Keith avoided this person like the plaque when confronted he stated it was best not to get involved. This way, Keith never got hurt. Unfortunately, with how much his heart constricts at just the thought of leaving Lance, it appears it wasn't going to be that easy.  
So when he and Lance were placed on a mission together, his heart leaped in joy, and his hand twitched in fear. It was simple really, go get supplies from this moon, and don't crash on this nearby planet with an extremely high gravitational pull, plants with slow working toxins and venomous predators with fast working poisons. At least the air was breathable.

 

The blue and red lions carefully approached moon 'Vague003' nicknamed 'Dark Star' while a playful banter echoed through the communications. Keith was blushing redder than his lion, and was so very glad that Lance couldn't see him. Eventually, the ride there settled into a comfortable silence, until Lance broke it.

 

"Hey Keith?" Lance asked. Keith nearly jumped out of his skin. He opened the communications and prayed that his voice wouldn't stutter.

 

"Yeah Lance? What's up?" Keith replied, hoping that his voice didn't sound as soft as he thought it sounded. Lance then started talking as if they were already in the middle of a conversation;

 

"So there I was, space goo covering my titties..." Lance's voice trailed off, as the musical sound of laughter travelled through the headset. Keith was laughing, like full on laughing. Lance joined in, until eventually he heard it, it being a;

 

"Did you just snort!?" Disbelievingly he asked, Keith's laughter stopped suddenly, and his voice was muffled, as if a hand was covering his face or something.

 

"N-No..." Keith replied unconvincingly, "That was just static!" He tried to reason, but Lances laugh continued flowing through the communications like music to Keith's ear, stopping only when Allura's voice was heard through the static caused by the extra gravity.

 

"Paladins, you have almost arrived at Vaugue003" Keith could've sworn he saw the extra 'u' added in unnecessarily, like with every other British accent, there were always unnecessary 'u's. "Due to your recent progress in teamwork, I believe that this mission will be perfect for the two of you to strengthen your bonds. I have had Pidge upload the list of items we need for our next attack on the Galra. Stay safe my paladins." With that, Allura signed out. Tapping a button on his wrist, a holographic list materialised with some pieces of tech Keith was sure he couldn't pronounce, whatever, Keith was only here to haggle anyway. Living in a shack with a limited amount of money you had to be good at that, how else would he have gotten those explosives.

 

Carefully landing his lion, Keith walked out into the breathable, if a bit humid, atmosphere, to be met with Lance brushing his hair out of his face, basking in the moons sunlight. Keith had never been religious, and had stopped believing in any kind of guardian deity long ago, but right now in this very moment, Keith thanked every single god he could think of, even that weird Alien one from a couple light-years away, just for this one blessed view of Lance's golden skin basking in the light, slender legs casting a long shadow. Taking a gulp of air, and mentally saving that image of Lance, Keith called out to him.

 

"Hey Lance! We should get going. There's people waiting for us." Startled, Lance looked over, before calling out a reply that was almost washed out by the wind. Keith still heard it though, he'd always listen out for Lance. Walking over to the castle entrance, they were ushered into the entrance hall by some small, suspiciously pushy, servants. Keiths' instincts were acting up, and everything about this place made Keith want to grab Lance and leave as fast as possible. Unfortunately, they still had a job to do, so Keith sucked it up for now and instead focused his attention on what Lance was wearing as he talked to one of the officials in charge, a glass poised in his elegant fingers.

 

Despite the main focus of the mission being on gathering supplies, Keith had overheard Allura talking with Lance about improving his diplomatic skills. Therefore, instead of wearing his usual paladin armour, he was wearing something Coran gave to him. Due to it being a fairly different style from the classic Altean style (still very much alien though) Keith assumed it belonged to Coran's son, a heartbreaking thought, but fitting for Lance as Coran seems to think of Lance more than the other paladins. He'll never admit it though.

 

A tight fitting, slightly layered at the chest, white shirt sat snugly on Lance's chest. Paired with, lo and behold, a crop jacket in baby blue. Keith never would have thought Lance would willingly wear a crop jacket, never mind on a diplomatic mission. Trailing his eyes down, Keith was about to focus on Lance's seemingly shiny trousers, leggings you could even say. However, something pulled him out of his thoughts, on the balcony of a high ledge was a galra drone, armed with a gun pointed at-

 

"LANCE! WATCH OUT!" Keith was pushing Lance out the way before he could even comprehend the sniper. Milliseconds later, where Lance's head would be, a bullet passed through empty space, cutting out Lance's protests.

 

The next few seconds passed by like minutes to Keith, as the official that Lance had been negotiating with assessed the stain on his jacket, where Lances drink had spilt, before raising his glass down on the paladins; Keith protected Lance, the glass shards barely impacting the armour.

 

"What's Wrong With You!" Keith cried out, exasperatedly, "The galra are attacking, and you get stroppy over a spillage" The Alien, which Keith doesn't know the name of, grinned at him before answering in warbled English.

 

"You do not understand, paladin." The alien started, tone ice cold, and eyes like a dead fish. "The Galra simply offered us a new deal, and your 'Princess'" The alien scoffed at the name of Allura," Is too young and uneducated to be in this war. She should know better than to send her best unprotected." Keith started to say something, when a laser zoomed past his face, a few strands of hair sizzled off. Growling, Keith grabbed Lance and guided him up off the floor, pushing any gay thoughts away because now was NOT THE TIME. (When was it ever?)

 

Swiftly, Keith and Lance rushed through the crowds, hoping to lose their attackers, and eventually they reached their lions. In the cockpit Keith turned on his communications, while flying away, Lance close behind.

 

"You okay?" Breathlessly, Keith asks. "What a dick move that was." Lance's reply was cut off by static and alarms, as Red's comforting presence turned into distressed roaring in his brain, giving him a headache. Looking through the cockpit, Keith saw the green surface of the planet they were specifically told not to get near, come closer at a frighteningly fast rate. All Keith could do now was too brace for impact, and when it came, hoped that he blacked out, and that Lance was okay or that the rest of the team weren't getting attacked.

-__-

Hearing was the first sense that Keith, ironically, got back first; ironic because hearing is the last sense that leaves when you die. In any case, Keith woke up to white noise clearing into distant buzzing sounds. His sense of smell came next, smoke filled the air, and Keiths lungs burned with every inhale, that came with the distinct taste of iron. Okay, so there was blood in Keith's moth, and it hurt to breath. Keith weighed in the idea of cracked ribs, hoping that they were only bruised at most. Slowly Keith tried to open his eyes, and regretted it instantly. Harsh, blinding light glared at Keith through Red's broken and unhinged jaw. That couldn't be good. 

 

Keith decided he had to move. Carefully he tried to sit up, joints complaining and clicking, muscles screaming. It was like the morning after he'd just tried to do Shiro's old workout routine for the first time back at the garrison. A pounding headache found its way to Keith's head, but as he slowly staggered upright, he realised he couldn't see or hear Lance anywhere, and the thought of that alone sent panic coursing through his veins. Keith had to find him, and had to get out of these fumes, which probably weren't helping his headache. 

 

Gathering his first aid kit that was applied in every lion, and grabbing his, slightly cracked but still functional none the less, helmet, he set out looking for Lance.  
He found a water source while walking, and filled up an empty container. Thank Coran that he made sure every drinkable container had a filtering system. Still though, despite having containers that he could still use, he didn't want to over-exert himself, especially in this heat. Looking up in the sky, at the sun which was burning bright, hot and unforgiving, in the distance he spotted smoke, which could only mean one thing; Lance! With a new found determination, Keith set off in the direction of the smoke, dread filling his stomach, but relief flooding his system.

 

Keith ran as fast as his aching body could allow him, and even then he pushed himself further than he should be able too. In no time at all Keith reached the blue lion, which had crashed into a hillside. Finding an entrance Keith rushed in, the stench of smoke worse than his lions was, implying greater damage. While cautiously searching for Lance, Keith remembered a crucial piece of information - Lance isn't wearing any armour! Spurred on by this memory, Keith clambered inside the blue lion. What he saw, however, was worse than what he had expected; a piece of metal had pierced through Lances calf. Gagging, Keith looked away for a second, before pulling himself together. He knew what he had to do.

-__-

By the time Keith had Lance settled in an opening on the hillside, night was drawing near, and Keith had three options; Stay here and wait for Lance to wake up, go looking for food, get firewood. Keith chose the latter, looking for food was too risky, and now that Lance was stable, waiting was a waste of time. Keith stayed further outside of the jungle the darker it got, overhead canopies creating large intimidating shadows, and Keith still wasn't convinced that the flickering patches of light in the distance wasn't eyes.

 

Eventually, Keith had gathered enough firewood to last the night and was heading back when a scream erupted from inside the cave. Fearing the worst Keith rushed in and dropped the sticks in favour of pulling out his bayard, when instead, all he was met with was a softly sobbing Lance. Upon hearing the clatter of sticks he looked up and gasped with delight, trying to sit up Keith noticed his distress and ran over to him only to be engulfed in a hug. Keith hugged back, the earlier events and situation finally hitting Keith, so he grasped Lance a bit tighter than needed. Neither of them minded, and if Lance noticed the slight blush on Keith's ear tips, then he'd ignored it or chalked it up to the sudden cold that came with the sunset. After some moments of awkward silence Lance shivers, so Keith decides to start working on getting a fire started, while explaining the situation to Lance. He decides he'll hunt for food in the morning. Later on he settles down next to Lance, in the excuse of 'watching his leg', and not because Lance's presence made this situation much more hopeful.


	2. Surviving (Just Barely)

Keith wakes up before Lance, the sun only just starting to rise, and the situation now feels more daunting than ever. Carefully shaking Lance, Keith attempts to tell him that he is going to find food, and that there's water in the bottles, but all Keith got out of Lance were some incoherent mumbles and a half-hearted wave. Shrugging, Keith stood up and stretched, listening to the cracks that occurred in his spine and knees. He then picked up his cracked helmet and bayard, then set out.

 

A little more than three hours had passed and Keith was getting frustrated. He couldn't find any plants that wouldn't poison him or Lance, or any animals that wouldn't be able to kill him before he manages to kill them. Still though, he ventured on. He hadn't gone far, making sure not to lose his way back to Lance. The wreck of the blue lion continued to lay in a lifeless, defeated heap, but it was no longer smoking. 

 

Eventually, Keith came across another water hole, this one, however, had small, peach like fruits growing on a nearby tree, although they were a bit purple. Quickly scanning them, Keith found that they didn't seem to be poisonous for humans, so he put as many as possible in his helmet, after washing them off in the river. Once Keith had gained enough that he deemed acceptable, he turned to look back, but eyes watching him from the other side of the lake made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Keith didn't dare to move, slowly reaching for his bayard, but all of his instincts were telling him to run. Taking a breath to calm down, Keith slowly walked away, trying not to agitate the creature. Obviously this was his waterhole. Still, even as Keith left he felt it's eyes on him.

 

By the time Keith had got back, Lance was up and awake; he was sitting just outside the cave. When He spotted Keith he eccentrically waved at him, and Keith hoped Lance was still too far away to see his blush, as the golden sunlight perfectly complemented Lance's Hair, skin and eye colour. Once Keith had climbed up onto the ledge just outside the cave, he handed his helmet to Lance and then walked in to have a drink of water.

 

"So no hello? Or how's your Leg Lancey-poo" Lance teasingly asked. Keith spat out his water.

 

"Lancey...What?" Keith replied, wondering if he had misheard him. He hoped so, there was no way he could be pining over such a dork-

 

"You heard me, Samurai," Keith blushed at the nickname, "Now then, any idea how these taste?" Lance asked, pulling Keith out of his love struck haze. He coughed awkwardly into a fist before answering.

 

"Uh, no... I didn't exactly try them. I just know that they're safe to eat." Why would Keith try them? As long as it's not poisonous it'll be fine.

 

"But what if they taste bad?" Lance retorted. Keith sat down next to him, water bottle in hand.

 

"Then we still eat them because it's all we have?" Keith sarcastically replied. Lance huffed and took a bite out of the purple peach before his face lit up in surprise.

 

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed. "These are so good!" Before Keith could respond, a peach was shoved in his mouth. Biting down, lively, sugary flavours filled his mouth. He savoured it for a second and looked back at the peach. Its insides were a bright neon green, that seemed to faintly glow. Keith was about to take another bite before hearing Lances chiming laugh from the side of him.

 

"What's so funny?" Keith asked disgruntledly.

 

"Sorry," Lance replied, wiping tears from his face, "But you were staring so intently at that peach like it had just insulted your parents that couldn't not-laugh" Lance was still giggling by the end of his sentence, but Keith knew something was about to happen, like the impulsive wreck he was, he was going to ruin the mood. And that he did;

 

"I never knew my mum and my dad died 11 years ago." Keith bluntly stated, internally screaming. Why did he say that? Oh great, well done Keith, now Lance looks sad. Lance opened his mouth to say something but Keith quickly talked over him.

 

"Oh hey, we should probably take some of these to hunk!" Keith awkwardly tried to grab the helm of peaches but ended up knocking over his water bottle,

 

"Crap. I'm going to go get that." Keith thanked that bottle for ending this now turned sour conversation. When Keith got back up, Lance was munching on a fruit. Silently picking one up, Keith tore through the slightly chewy skin to get to its insides. Apparently days were shorter here, because it was already sunset. Keith stood up and stretched, as the last of the yellow star disappeared behind the tree.

 

"I guess we should head in Lance, It gets pretty cold at night." That's when Keith remembered - He spent so much time gathering food that he forget to get firewood, but by now it was almost dark, and Keith didn't want to have a run in with the creature he felt watching him earlier. 

 

"Keith? You okay?" Lance called Keith over, he had been standing still for a while, so Keith made his choice.

 

"Yeah I'm fine." Briskly, Keith walked in. Lance needed the blankets more than he did, and It was his own fault that they had no firewood, so Keith decided to go without. The desert nights got colder than last night, so Keith reckoned it'll be fine. Settling down, Keith turned to face the entrance, and prepared himself for the night. 

 

"Goodnight Keith..." Lance sleepily mumbled, and once Keith was sure Lance has asleep, he whispered goodnight back.

-__-

It was no use. Keith couldn't sleep. It wasn't just the temperature, but a wind had picked up, and the woods ominously seemed to howl. On top of this, Keith couldn't seem to stop shaking. Then he felt it. An itch in his nose. He tried to stop it, but to no avail. Keith sneezed. The noise echoed off the cave walls, and Lance rolled over, waking up. Blearily blinking at Keith, Keith would've blushed at Lance's 'morning' face if it weren't for the fact that Keith's cheeks weren't already rosy from the cold. Lance noticed Keith's position, and tutted, before moving slightly and offering Keith some of his blankets.

 

"Come share with me" Lance whispered, "You'll freeze to death otherwise, but take off your armour first, the outside of it is probably freezing." Keith nodded and started to remove his armour, wishing that the thermal suits underneath were windproof as well as heat trapping. Crawling in next to Lance, Keith couldn't help but want to get as possible to this heat source, an inferno in an arctic storm, but his shyness prevailed and he stayed back, or he tried too Until Lance pulled his body closer. He didn't remove his arms either, so Keith hugged back.

 

They stayed like that for a while, until Keith thought Lance was asleep. As much as he'd like to, Keith couldn't sleep despite weariness pulling at his bones. This was probably the closest he'd been to someone in years, never mind Lance being his (dare he think it) crush. So Keith decided to revel in the warmth of another person, not knowing if he'd ever get another chance again. Looking up, Lance's hair framed his face, lips slightly parted. His tan skin was flawless, his face masks did work Keith noted. However, there was one thing that caught Keith's eye, that set Lance apart from everything else right now. Lance looked content. Earlier, when Lance was alone he looked lonely, but now, he looked calmer. There was only one explanation that Keith's mind could come too: it was because Lance was used to sleeping next to someone. Not in a weird way, but with his family. Keith had overheard Lance talking to himself in the 'star room' during another one of Keith's sleepless nights talking about how he missed his family.

 

So if Lance could become that much calmer just by having someone there with him, it made Keith wonder, what else was he missing out on by not having a family. With these sombre thoughts Keith finally closed his eyes, as another set focused on him from the deep, dark jungle.


End file.
